


Story Time: The Time StarkExperiments Drunk Called Me At 2 AM!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Starker Bingo 2019, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony Stark is a YouTuber. His user is StarkExperiments He posts videos about random things he makes himself and occasionally very dangerous experiments that often explode. Peter Parker is also a YouTuber. His user is Peter Parkour. He posts videos of himself doing increasingly stupid and dangerous parkour, pole dancing, vlogs, or exercise tips.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411078
Comments: 22
Kudos: 245
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had met Tony a few years ago now. They texted a lot. They tried to make videos together sometimes. (Their most popular one being Peter jumping off of a building and landing on a home-made trampoline Tony made, doing a few front flips, and landing without breaking his ankles. Somehow.)

As with all YouTubers, their private lives are… well, not private.

While half their fan bases ‘ship’ them—Tony refuses to learn what that means—the other half says that a 50 year old man and a 19 year old kid have no buisness working together, let alone date.

Tony takes much offense to this. He’s a bio-chemical engineer for fucks sake, he doesn’t ‘work’ with Peter. YouTube is a hobby.

Plus, if Tony wants to fuck a legal twink, then by god he fucking will. He made himself from scratch with his brain alone, his brain could surely figure a way out of such a PR nightmare.

Not that he’ll ever need to. For one thing, Peter is straight. He’s made that very clear on his channel.

(“I don’t know what to tell you guys. I’m not gay. Sorry to disappoint. I actually have a girlfriend right now, she’s real pretty and she’s smart and she’s funny and she totally kicks my ass at Mario Kart and…”)

So, yeah. Not gonna happen.

And then he gets drunk. Very drunk. Happy 50th, Tony Stark. You have no one to celebrate with except your giant paycheck from work and your phone with a bunch of other YouTubers in it.

(Yes, he keeps his work phone and his YouTube phone separate. He isn’t an animal.)

So Tony gets very drunk, gets very horny, and makes very bad decisions.

The first bad decision was trying to film a video drunk. Sober-Tony is gonna cringe the entire time watching that one.

The second is forgetting he has to actually take his dick out to piss, and he wet himself. In front of the toilet. Gross.

The third and final mistake… choosing someone to drunk call.

He scrolls by a ton of friends. James Rhodes, AKA IronPatriot who posts videos about life in the army. Nah. Pepper Potts, AKA SICEO, who makes feminist vlogs and such. She would not be amused by his drunk ness. Steve Rogers, AKA CaptainAmerica. He makes videos about himself drawing. He’s probably busy cuddling his stupid husband in his stupid bed because he’s stupidly married and stupid and not alone and drunk right now on his 50th birthday.

Pass.

Then he sees Peter Parker’s name in his contacts. 4th stupid decision on the night: calling a teenager while drunk, alone, on his 50th birthday.

~~~

When Peter wakes up in the morning, he goes through his regular routine. Piss, coffee, run, shower, get dressed. Then he’s allowed to check his phone.

God he wishes he has checked it sooner.

After MJ dumped him (If I have to watch you back flip off the Empire State Building one more time I’ll murder you myself. Stop being dangerous and stupid, grow up, finish college. Then we can date.) he’s been… well, lonely isn’t the right word.

Desperate. That’s a good word.

When he checks his phone, he sees most of the usual. A shit ton of Instagram notifications, emails, texts from friends, Twitter, blah blah blah. But then he has a voicemail from Tony Stark.

Now, usually getting a voicemail isn’t that big a deal to Peter. But this one is from _Tony Stark_. The man who just so happens to be the only man he’s let himself consider being not-straight for. He’s hot as all hell, okay? Everyone knows he’s hot.

He clicks on the voicemail, putting the phoen to his ear as he grabs a bottle of water.

_“Fuck… you didn’t answer…”_

Peter laughs and caps the water, putting it down and looking in his fridge for what he wants to eat.

_“It’s my birthday.” Tony pauses and then laughs “you knew that though, you tweeted me this morning. It was nice to wake up to.”_

Peter smiles, pulling out some bacon and eggs and then grabbing a skillet. He’s glad he made Tony Stark happy.

_“Um… yeah. I wish you were here. I’m alone and very, very drunk. You know, everyone says they’re jealous of me. I make so much money, and I have enough free time to make silly YouTube videos… you know who I’m jealous of? Your girlfriend. What was her name? Mary… Mary June? Mary Jane? Mary something.”_

Peter pauses, grabbing some butter from the fridge. He fucking loves the keto diet by the way.

_“She gets to see you naked. She gets to sleep in the same bed with you. She gets to fuck you. Or get fucked by you, at least. Not that I wouldn’t _ **love** _ to get railed by you, but when I picture us having sex I’m always on top.”_

Peter’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline and he puts the butter down on he counter. Tony Stark pictures them having sex?! There’s rustling on the other end of the line and then Tony sighs heavily. Is he…?

_“God, your ass is just… perfect. Sculpted by the gods, I swear. I want to bite it every time I see it. And god, I wanna eat you out until you cream on my sheets.” _

Peter blushes bright red, hand sneaking down to grope himself. It sounds like Tony is stroking himself, based off his sounds.

_“And then, god. I wanna bury my cock in your ass so bad. You would just lay there, take it. Take my cock. It isn’t that big…” Tony sighs and strokes faster. “It’s like… 8 inches I think. But it’s so think, honey. I bet when I fuck you, you’ll be gaped forever. Your ass will never be the same ever again.”_

Peter groans and takes his cock out. 8 inches isn’t that big?! Peter is only 5… not that MJ ever complained, but still… but holy fuck… Tony must be _thick_.

_“I-I’m gonna … gonna fuck you so good. Gonna make you gag for it. Make you cum untouched, I swear it. Fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to walk, let alone do those flips and stuff.”_

Peter whines into the empty kitchen, pulling his cock out and stroking. He hears Tony’s breath pick up, and his arm moves faster. He must be close too.

_“Gonna ruin you, hun. Absolutely ruin you. Turn you into a brain dead cock slut. Make it so the only thing you want in life is my cock so far up your ass you can taste it- fuck!”_

Peter whines and cums so hard he doubles over. He sighs once he’s done, just listening to Tony’s heavy breathing. That’s gonna suck to clean up.

_“Happy birthday, Tony. Woo.” _

_Click. _

Peter pulls his phone back, still breathing heavily. He shakes his head, dialing Tony’s number. Fuck it all to hell if he’s letting this opportunity pass him by.


	2. Story Time: The Time I Figured Out I Might Not Be Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Never had this much interaction with a fic before! Here’s the much requested sequels

Tony, to his credit, was absolutely mortified. 

_“Heya, Mr. Stark! I got your voicemail last night. I’ll be over around 2:00 or so. I hope you keep your promises.”_

So, that hadn’t been a nightmare. 

And now he has the hottest twink he’s ever met coming over at 2:00 PM to get the life fucked out of him. 

Upsides nd downsides here. Upside: Holy shit he’s about to fuck the hottest twink he has ever seen ever. Downside: He’s fifty fucking years old, and he has trouble getting it up occasionally. 

Tony sees two options here. One: He tells the kid he was drunk and didn’t mean it. This could lead to horrible tension between them and also he won’t get to see his ass. Two: He buys Viagra. Which is, you know. Fucking embarrassing. 

He listens to the voicemail one last time before making his decision. Time to grow a pair and buy the fucking Viagra.

~~~~~~

After popping a blue pill in his mouth, he takes a shower and gets dressed. It isn’t much–just jeans and an old band tee. 

He, embarrassingly, starts to get a chub around the time Peter rings the doorbell. Well… better early than never. 

He opens the door with a cocky smirk. “I’m surprised you actually came. I was very very drunk when I sent that.”

Peter smirks, closing the door behind him and biting his lip. “You said you would turn me into a brain dead cockslut. You talk a big game for such an old man.”

Tony growls and shoves him into the wall, smirking evilly at him. “Old man, huh? Maybe you’re right. Had to take a blue pill before you came over, just to make sure.” 

…

Why the absolute fuck did he just say that?!

Peter’s eyes darken with lust, and he groans low in his throat. “You took fucking Viagra? Just to keep up with me? You really are a dirty old man. A dirty, nasty old pervert who took pills so he could fuck a teenager.”

Tony slowly starts to smirk evilly. “You get off on that, baby? You like being a teenager about to get preyed on by a dirty old man?”

Peter nods, whimpering a bit. “What are you doing to me, daddy? I don’t wanna play.”

Tony swears his brain short circuits for a minute. Okay, well, hot fucking damn. “It’s okay baby boy. You’ll love this game. I swear.” He turns Peter around and shoves his pants down and–no underwear? Holy fuck. He hums and dives in, eating Peter’s ass like it’s his last meal he’ll ever have. 

Peter cries out loudly, banging his fist into the wall and pushing his ass back. “Ohhhh daddy, yeah, yeah, that’s-daddy oh god, yes!”

Tony can only smirk, still going to town on that delicious fucking peach. “You like this game? I told you that you would.”

Peter has died. He has to have died. There is no way in heaven or hell that he’s getting eaten out this good. there is no fucking way. The sounds… oh god, the sounds. it’s so sloppy and wet… he can hear Tony’s tongue inside his asshole! it’s nasty but so, so fucking hot…

True to his word, Tony fucking Stark made Peter cream untouched, just from eating out his ass. 

Hot Damn. 

He doesn’t really know what happened between jizzing all over Tony Stark’s wall and having a cock in his ass for the very first time, but he honestly doesn’t care. Because now he has a cock in his ass for the very first time. 

“Daddy, oh… you’re so big!” Tears come to his eyes and he whimpers. “Daddy you stole it from me… you stole my virginity daddy!”

Maybe Tony should have paused. Maybe Tony should have waited, gave the kid a moment to adjust. I mean, he didn’t even really prep Peter. He just ate him out. But no, Tony fucks all the way inside Peter, all the way down to the balls. He groans loudly in Peter’s ear when he feels his balls literally slap against Peter’s. “Fuck, baby boy. you’re so tight. Daddy did bad, didn’t he? He did a bad thing. Bad daddy.”

Peter whines, spreading his legs more and sobbing. Fuck, he really can taste Stark in the back of his throat. This has to be more than 8 inches!! “B-bad daddy.. you sh-should take it out daddy. Should stop doing this to me.”

Tony hums, petting Peter’s hair. “Yeah, daddy really should.” He pulls out and plunges back in as hard as he can, before starting a pace so hard that Peter’s cock slams into the wall with every thrust. “Too bad Daddy is a nasty old pervert.”

Peter screams out in pleasure, spreading his legs even wider and pushing his ass back with every thrust. This isn’t exactly how he pictured himself losing his virginity. But hey, sometimes things turn out better than expected. “Daddy! You’re ruining my hole daddy!”

Tony growls, leaving hickey’s on the teen’s neck. “Hell yeah I am. Ruining your little hole so bad. You’ll never be the same again, will you baby boy? You’ll be gaped open for the rest of your life. A perfect little hole shaped just for my dick. Gonna carve your insides out baby boy. Gonna be a permanent indent of my dick in your guts.” 

Peter sobs, tears streaming down his face as his hips slam into the wall over and over again. He really does feel like his guts are being carved out. Molded to his daddy’s dick. “W-won’t even have t-to work for it n-next time. You’ll just-just shove my pants down and shove your d-dick up my ass.”

Tony groans, speeding up his thrusts. “Damn right baby boy. Your ass is mine now. It’s just a place for me to put my cock in now. Just a- a nice hot holder for my-fuck!”

Peter whines loudly and cums untouched again at the feeling of Mr. Stark filling him to the brim with his cum. God, how is he cumming so much?! He feels like his entire stomach is full now… and god, he feels like he can taste it in the back of his throat!

Tony only hums happily, rocking his hips a small bit. “Damn…”

Peter hums his agreement. And then his eyes widen. “Are you still hard?!”

Tony only smirks. “Viagra, baby.”


End file.
